


Wake the Neighbors

by odietamo53



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Caught, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 08:00:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1042341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odietamo53/pseuds/odietamo53
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Nick get walked in on having sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake the Neighbors

His knees are hovering somewhere around his ears, Nick’s hands pressing against the backs of his thighs hard until Harry was practically folded in half, their bodies so close together he can’t squeeze a frantic hand between them to grasp at his aching cock. It’s okay though, because he’s bucking his hips up into Nick’s thrusts and he can just rub against Nick’s stomach, dragging across soft skin. He’s alternating between digging his nails into Nick’s scalparmsback and twisting his fingers in the sheets above his head trying to find purchase somewhere, anywhere. 

Fuck, there’s sweat beading up all over his body, chest burning with the heat and strain and he really needs to come. He’s so close it hurts, already trying to control the noises roiling about in his throat. Nick’s hand is sweeping across his forehead, pushing the damp, clinging curls back and urging Harry to look up at him, need to watch each other. Harry turns to scrape teeth over Nick’s arm, he’s frantic, gasping, needs something in his mouth, needs to press his tongue against skin. And Nick’s pressing two long fingers against his lips, telling him to open up. Harry sucks them down greedily, whimpering almost pathetically as his hips fuck wildly. 

It happens just inside his field of vision and if Louis wasn’t such a fuckhead that he had to come barreling into every room, Harry would have never actually noticed. Except Louis is halfway to the bed and obviously working his jaw hard to produce some kind of words but the sounds die in his throat. Zayn’s there too, stopped in the doorway, half smiling like he’s walked in on the best joke in the world and doesn’t want anyone else to know. 

Nick seems to sense something’s wrong, his hips faltering for a moment, but Harry’s too close and his hands press against Nick’s ass, urging him to fucking finish them both off before Harry falls apart. And it’s too much, Harry can’t care enough focus on the extra people in the room. He buries his face in the crook of Nick’s neck, kissing and biting and muffling his strangled cries as he comes, sobbing out a breath when Nick fills him up, pulling hard on a few errant curls. 

When he can see straight again, Harry looks up, trying to decide if he’s surprised or not his bandmates are still there. Nick is pulling Harry against him, ready for what would normally be some extended cuddling before they passed out together. 

“What the fuck?”

Nick barely bothers to glance up but he does take a moment to pull the comforter over them. “That’s exactly what this is, nice of you to interrupt mate.”

Louis looks taken aback and stalks forward until he’s leaning against the edge of the bed. Harry’s squirming uncomfortably because, jesus christ, he’s got come all over his chest and leaking out of his ass and Louis is standing two feet away staring at him intently. 

“This wasn’t the first time,” Harry blurts out. Louis looks dumbfounded and Harry realizes that was not the best way to reassure his overprotective friend. “I mean, I fancy him? We’re being responsible?” He doesn’t know why everything he says is coming out as a question, but Louis seems mildly satisfied and shifts his intense stare to Nick. 

Nick is trying hard to burrow under Harry and avoid all possible contact with easily the most intimidating of the band. “Don’t look at me,” Nick says from beneath Harry’s side, “I’ve tried to take him on a date, the cheeky bastard never lets me get him out the door.”

Zayn bursts out laughing and it’s enough to break the awkward tension that had descended over the room. “Lou come on, this is fucking weird. Harry, let him take you out. And lock the door next time.”

Louis is backing out slowly, a dubious look still on his face, and Harry calls out just before he leaves, “next time don’t stay and watch!” Louis throws him a glare and Harry grins before ducking down into Nick’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Look me up on tumblr- [ odietamo53](http://odietamo53.tumblr.com/)


End file.
